


Just the usual, John?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's the new guy?

John walked out of the small flat and regarded the people around him. He smiled at them and made his way down the street. John had always loved Camden-the smells, the interesting people and the music. There was always something new going on somewhere nearby and John loved the excitement of it all. He continued walking until he reached a small building with a sign on it that read The Coffee Pot. He walked straight in and sat in his usual space. Going for coffee on a Saturday was a tradition and everyone who worked there knew him.

“Just the usual today John?”

John looked up and nodded with a small smile. He liked Molly, she was so friendly and had known John’s order by the third time he’d gone in. Everyone in the small coffee house was friendly and he knew most of them by name. 

“John, it’s ready!” Molly called.

“Thanks Molly-oh, who’s that?” John asked, noticing a new figure standing by one of the coffee machines.

“Oh, that’s Sherlock. He’s new and in training. He doesn’t want to be here so we just ignore him mostly. Well, the others do, but I try to get him to talk. He does mumble a little to himself, but everyone’s used to it by now.”

The tall man didn’t look up once, though it was fairly obvious that he knew he was being talked about. The man turned around after a moment, holding a tall cup of coffee. He had really dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked at John and gave him his cup.

“Oh thanks!” John said smiling.

The man dismissed this and said, “Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“I’m sorry, but what?” John said, looking confused. 

“Afghanistan or Iraq? It’s a very simple question. Have you been away in Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan, if you must know. And how the bloody hell did you know that?” John asked.

“Well, you’re obviously a military man- I can tell that from your stance. You’re tanned, but only from the wrist and down and that shows that you were working and didn’t have time to get a proper tan, which leaves the question- where could a military man have been that he would be able to acquire such a tan at this approximate moment in time. So, Afghanistan or Iraq. And you said Afghanistan, so I was obviously correct.”

“That was, well that was bloody brilliant.” John said, “How the hell did you do that?”

“I observe, Mr Watson. Something that most people seem incapable of doing so properly these days. So many things will pass you by and you will be completely indifferent to them. I, however, tend to notice these things and therefore am able to make such keen observations as the one you just witnessed.”

John nodded and walked back to his usual table and Molly walked over with him. “Congratulations, you’re the first customer he’s actually attempted to make conversation with.” And with that, Molly walked back to the counter to serve the others.


	2. John, why are you still here?

A week later and John found himself in the coffee shop watching Sherlock. Something about the man intrigued John and John wanted to learn more about him. Sherlock was currently cleaning one of the machines, a job that he did not look pleased to be doing. He was scowling at the machine, as if it had done something to personally offend him. 

John watched all of this and didn’t notice when someone stepped in behind him. “Hi John, what’re you doing?” It was just Molly. “I…erm…nothing, just, you know, drinking coffee and stuff.” John said quickly. “Why’re you so nervous, I’ve never seen you like this before?”

John ignored this. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Molly asked, staring at Sherlock as he worked. 

“Yes, he is. His hair and eyes and stuff.” John said, surprising himself. He suddenly panicked- was Molly setting some sort of gay trap for him?

Luckily for John, Molly was far too preoccupied with Sherlock to notice John’s little slip-up. “Anyway, I’d better get back to work!” she said and went back again.

John was left alone with his coffee and his thoughts. Why did he say that he thought Sherlock was attractive? He was straight, for God’s sake! The number of girls he’d slept with was rather large and he’d never found himself attracted to guys.

Or maybe it was his conscience telling him that he couldn’t possibly be gay. It was telling him that he’d get the same treatment as his sister when she came out- being excluded from family events and being talked about by the entire family. Maybe the girls were just him trying hard not to allow himself to accept who he was. He didn’t even enjoy the sex-it was just there and he went along with it. This left John sitting and looking confused for half an hour.

“John, you’ve to go home now” a quiet voice said.

“Oh, sorry Molly, I completely forgot where I was for a moment. Wait, how long have I been sitting here?” John asked, standing up and gathering up his coat.

“About four hours- you’ve even left a print on the seat where you were sitting!” Molly said, laughing slightly. 

John blushed and hugged Molly.

“See you soon!” Molly sang happily. 

John let himself out of the shop and made his way back to his flat. Wow, did his big gay crisis leave him in a daze for four whole hours? He shook that off and went into his flat. It was getting late and nearing time for John to try and get some sleep. But he was in desperate need of a shower-having forgotten to do so that morning. He took longer than usual to get washed and refused to accept that he’d been thinking about a certain tall, dark haired barista during that time.


	3. Why so happy, Watson?

Sherlock Holmes hated his job. It was a fact widely known around London and he’d only been working for two weeks. He was bitter almost constantly and frequently made sarcastic comments about his customers and colleagues. Why anyone put up with him was a complete mystery.

“Ah, Mr Watson, you’re early.” Sherlock remarked, not even bothering to turn around to see that it was definitely John. “Yes, yes I am. But by now, I’m pretty sure you can call me John.” John said chirpily.

“Why so happy Mr Watson?” Sherlock asked, completely ignoring John’s request that he call him by his first name. “Got a girl coming over?” Sherlock expanded.

“Again, I’m not even going to ask how the hell you know that, and yes, she’s called Sarah.”

“I didn’t ask for names, Watson, I was merely concerned about the amount of happiness you seem o be expelling from your very short body.”

John huffed at the comment- he’d always been rather sensitive about his height. “Well, now that that’s settled, can I have my coffee please?” John asked.

“I suppose so.” Sherlock said, turning away to the machine. It started whirring and filling up the cup. John found himself staring at the rear of Sherlock whilst his coffee was being prepared. Goddammit Watson, you’ve got Sarah coming round later, so stop ogling this guy’s backside! John found himself blushing and coughed to cover it up.

“So, Sherlock, you got a girl in your life.” John asked. Sherlock looked up and looked confused. “No, not really my area.” Sherlock replied.

“Oh, so, do you have a boyfriend then? Which is fine, I mean, yeah, totally fine.” John rushed.

“I know that it would be fine, and no, I don’t do relationships John. I like being alone.”

John was so busy taking in all of this information that he didn’t notice Sherlock using his first name for the first time ever.

“Here now Watson.” Sherlock said, handing John a cup and reverting back to calling him Watson. “And do stop that surprised look; it’s not at all attractive.”

John quickly shut his mouth and accepted the coffee. “See you Sherlock!” he called out, and for some reason unknown even to himself, he winked at Sherlock before leaving. This, surprisingly, made the barista blush deep to the roots of his hair. John chuckled quietly to himself when he was leaving.


	4. Where's Sherlock?

“Hi John! How are you today? How did your date with Sarah go?” Molly said the moment that John set foot in the café.

“Hey Molly, yeah, I’m fine. And how did you know about Sarah?”

“Sherlock. He grumbled for an hour about something to do with you, Sarah and a date. I’m not too sure why, but he seemed upset.”

“Why would my going on a date with Sarah upset him. And also, it went terribly, so, I don’t suppose there’ll be anymore dates.”

“Oh, sorry honey, I thought that it would’ve gone great. And about Sherlock, hmm, maybe he’s in love with you?” Molly suggested.

“What!” John squawked. 

“It could be true. I mean, I’ve only ever heard of Sherlock being involved in two romantic relationships.”

“He told you about his relationships?” John asked sceptically.

“Well, yes, and also through his older brother. I think he’s called Mycroft or something. He’s the one paying us to hire Sherlock. Something about keeping him out of trouble and busy.” Molly said.

“Okay, tell me more about Sherlock’s love life, because, seriously, who could put up with him for any length of time?” John said. But then again, he thought that he probably could handle the tall man and his strangeness.

“Well, I was told that he had a one-night thing with a woman. She was called Irene but she’s dead now. Sherlock didn’t seem too bothered.”

“Who was the second one?” John asked, now genuinely interested.

“Some guy called Jim, or was it James? Anyway, that was apparently more serious. I was informed that Sherlock left him for some reason. So, maybe he’s not too bad at that kind of thing.”

John thought about this for a moment. “Wait, so Sherlock’s into both kinds?” John asked vaguely. “And where is he today?” John asked, noticing a definite lack of moody barista.

“I guess he likes both male and female, if that’s what you meant. And he’s ill, got a cold or something. He should be back next week though.” Molly answered.

At least John would have something to look forward to next week.


End file.
